


Can't Breathe Love (Overwatch x OC)

by NightmareLee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Big Brother Jesse McCree, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jaylyn "Bird" Blackwell, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Sweet Jesse McCree, Tekhartha Zenyatta - Freeform, Trauma, Triggers, Worldbuilding, mentions of childhood trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLee/pseuds/NightmareLee
Summary: Jay lost everything because of two opposing forces. They ripped her whole world apart, or at least what a child thought was the world. This left her dependent on a drug that didn't heal her, but rather kept her barely alive. Fast forward years into the future as she sets off to avenge herself, and perhaps fall in with the people she's supposed to be killing. (Originally Posted on Quotev)
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_Destruction was the only thing in sight for miles. The air was filled with smoke, and smelled of death and poison. The landscape was nothing but black tar and dust that was an off shade of yellow. A young girl sat at the edge of the destruction, strangely bright against the dark landscape. She couldn't have been older than 7 or 8, her hair was long and warm chocolate brown, a bit burnt at the ends. If you had seen her face however, you would have had a second thought about her. Where her eyes should've both been brown, one was a bright radioactive purple, and both were both glazed over with suffering._

_Covering her body and face were what seemed like jaundiced veins, but they were more like marking symbolizing the youth and time she lost. The girl let out a breath, her breathing shallow and strained, the air here was poison, but she stayed. Her knees were brought up tight to her chest, her arms wrapped tight around them, as if to shield herself. She wore no shoes and a tattered white dress, most of it scorched in some way. The girl however seemed mostly unharmed. Her knees were scraped, and had quite a few small cuts, but nothing major. She just sat there murmuring to herself, nothing more. She sat there for many more hours before being found by a man._

_The man was tall and muscular, his hair was chestnut in colour, and he has stubble that formed an almost mustache. Maybe he wasn't such a man but a boy pretending to be one. The strangest thing was however, was the cowboy hat propped upon his head. He kneeled down next to the girl and touches her shoulder lightly, with a not so human hand. The girl flinches, and backs up from the man, in a whirl of confusion. He holds both his hands out in a peaceful gesture. “Hey sugar, Jesse's not here to hurt ya alright?” He says calmly, his southern accent thick, and definitive. She looks up at him, and his eyes widen. The girl moves slightly closer to the man named Jesse, and he smiles kindly. He had a cut across the side of his head, but it wasn't bleeding too much. “Whatcha doin’ out here darlin? It's dangerous,” he says with a mildly concerned look on his face._

_She looks at him, her eyes meeting his,” I'm waiting for my sister,” she says plainly, her voice soft and innocent “ She told me to run away and hide among the caves outside of town, and I did, so now I'm waiting for her.” Mcree nods, frowning because he knew what happened to the people of this city, they were all gone. Except for this kid, who somehow escaped the gruesome future that the others met._

_“I'm sure you're sister is very worried,” Mcree says, moving closer to the girl, and sitting down all the way. The girl nods, and doesn't try to move away from the man this time. She lets out a cough, and wipes away what seems to be blood from the corner of her mouth. “Darlin’ you should really see a doctor about that,” Mcree says looking at the girl, quite concerned. She just shakes her head, and holds herself tighter._

_Mccree sighs, he wasn't equipped for this, he wasn't any good with kids, or healing. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever before the girl speaks up, “ Why are you here? Where's your family?”_

_Mcree looks at her with a soft smile on his face, “ My family is probably looking for me right now darlin’ which is why I'm sitting here with you, so we can both be found.” In reality Mcree had gotten separated from his team, and didn’t have a clue where he was._

_The young girl gives him a smile, “Well it's a good thing we're waiting together, it gets really dark out here,” she lets go of her knees, and relaxes a little._

_“ Oh yeah definitely , you scared of the dark kiddo?” Mcree asks raising an eyebrow at the girl, she laughs, and shakes her head._

_“I bet you are though,” she says to him, her gaze locked onto his own, “I can tell.” He just nods, ‘what a weird kid’. In actuality Mcree was afraid of the dark, he had his reasons, as did everyone. He would never admit his fear however._

_“I never got you name kid,” he says, before adding “ if you got one.”_

_The girl smiles, “Jaylyn Blackwell,” she say simply, looking on towards the horizon._


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years ago the city of Atlas was destroyed. It was a town that was well known for its production of dangerous chemicals and weapons. Due to this fact many of its occupants were very sickly, and close to death. Luckily Atlas was also well know for it development of the experimental drug **sana.** This drug if administered once a day by pill, once a week by injection, or constantly by inhalation would keep you in perfect health, and render the effects of the dangerous chemicals useless.

When the city was destroyed, it’s people and their issues were destroyed with it. With the city destroyed there was no more chemical problem, and with no chemical problem there was no medicine either. Which made things very difficult for a survivor. On the edge of the cities ruins there stood a figure. The figure was slim, and of average height. Their hair was a dark brown, that didn’t reach past their chin. The ends were an acidic green, and they curled out like the stray hairs were trying to escape.The peculiar things about this person, well one of the peculiar things was the red mask over their mouth . It had vents on the side and could only be assumed to be a gas mask. Although it wasn’t protecting the figure from outside toxins, but the toxins in their own body.

The figure didn’t move from their spot. They were standing on the edge of the cliff outside the ruins of this once productive city. Their eyes were like a hawks, surveying every possible crevice in this wasteland. A cold wind cut through their body, causing them to flinch ever so slightly. Suddenly the sound of gunfire filled the air, and the figure sighs, and pulls out a crossbow. The crossbow was made of metal, and seemed like the kind you would use while out hunting, except this crossbow had no arrows. The figure pulled out what seems to be a scope, and starts to aim the crossbow. In the wasteland men run out, being followed by a shadowy figure who didn’t seem human. The figure on the cliff kneels down, and holds their finger to the trigger. With a silent motion they pull the trigger, and a soundless shot hits one of the men, who falls and drags the other one down to the ground. Another shot hits the man on the ground, soundless just like before. The shadow stops suddenly in confusion, and the figure knew it was their time to leave. They pry the scope off the bow, and reattach the bow to their back. The start to run off away from the shadow, hoping it wouldn’t come looking for her. Her the figure was indeed a female, although many couldn’t tell by looking at her.

She ran at a decently fast pace, not allowing herself any time to race, the downside however was the nose her shoes made. She wore heavy combat boots, that did not attune to her stealth needs. No time to stop now though, the girl continued to run until she came to clearing where a beat up pickup stood. She threw the crossbow, and the few other weapons that she held on her person in the back, and threw a blanket over them. She starts the car up, but a dark voice suddenly interrupts her. “ You have nice aim,” She looks over, removing the yellow goggles that covered her eyes, making her seem even more birdlike. Sitting next to her was the shadow, who she now realized was a man. He wore the mask of a skull that covered his whole face, and a dark cloak which gave him the appearance of a shadow. She says nothing, her mismatched eyes giving nothing away. He lets out a huff of annoyance, “ When someone compliments you, you're supposed to thank them.” She says nothing still, which seemed to make the man-shadow not too happy.

He reaches out and grabs the girl's throat, holding her against her seat. He looks into her eyes, one a dark chocolate brown, the other a strange radioactive purple. Strange yellow vein-like markings covered the parts of her face where the mask didn't. Had anyone else been confronted with this situation they would have been scared, but this girl was just annoyed. “Now are you going to thank me?” The mans asks, starting to lose his patience.

“Oh thank you for telling me something I already knew,” the girl retorts with an eye roll. Her voice was low and would have been melodic if not for the strange hoarseness of it. The shadow tightens his grip,

“Now tell me who sent you, was it Overwatch cause I didn't think they hired children.”

The girl laughed and glares at him, “I came of my own accord _Reaper_ ,” she says in almost a sing song fashion, “Overwatch should be scared of me.” Reaper suddenly releases his grip, allowing the girl to take a deep breath.

“I don't care where you got your information, but seeing that shot I want to hire you for a job, so what's your name kid?” The older man asks, moving away from the girl, he knew what she was capable of now, and seeing how she knew who he was, well there was no telling what else she knew.

“Jay, but you can call me Bird,” the girl says with a smile under her mask, “So what's this about a job?”


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of rusted metal was the first thing Jay noticed about the rendezvous point. That and the strange collection of temporary teammates she had. At the rendezvous point stood a black van, that seemed fairly normal, however the people inside, not so much. Standing outside stood the shadow man himself **_Reaper Aka Gabriel Reyes_**. How Jay knew this? While hell bent on destroying Overwatch for the destruction they caused to her city, she realized they weren’t the only ones at fault.

 _Talon_ the name rang in her ears like a bell, these were some of the deadliest people in the world, and yet she stood with them even if it was only for one mission. The other members of this “Team” soon exited the van and stood behind Reaper. Directly next him stood a tall woman with a rifle secured on her back. Her skin had a bluish hue like she was frozen. Her eyes however were dark and glittered with danger. **_Widowmaker aka Amelie Lacroix_** Jay tried to remember what she had found out about this woman, all she could remember was that her husband had died and that somehow made her blue? Next to Widowmaker stood a regal woman with short red hair. **_Moira O’Deorain_** she was the healer of the group being able to control life and death itself. She was a scientist and definitely scared Jay the most out of this group.

Her eyes scanned over the group again, landing on one person who definitely wasn't there before. The strange thing was Jay had no idea who this person was. Her skin was carmel in colour, and her hair was a brown to purple gradient, shaved on the side. Her eyes were the same shade of bright purple, a smirk danced on her lips. The mystery woman walked up to where Jay was standing and very suddenly touched Jay's nose softly. “Boop,” the mystery woman says, starting to laugh a bit.

“Sombra stop antagonizing our ally,” Reaper says with a sigh. Jay looked at ‘Sombra’ with confusion, and back to the Reaper, was this normal for this highly deadly team? “Now onto the task at hand,” Reaper says slightly irritated, “there’s a building 2 miles from here that will be housing a meeting between many wealthy people, who we have reason to believe might be helping privately funding Overwatch.” Everyone gives a small nod, and he continues. “Now me and Moira will be heading to the conference room, and killing who we can, while Widowmaker will picking off everyone else from the next building over,” Moira and Widowmaker nod before Reaper starts again, “Sombra there's an office in the basement of this building, it'll have vital information stored on the computer there, you will take Bird here and hack into it, she will protect you from any guards or people down there, any questions?”

Sombra raises her hand, “One, I don't need protecting, Two why is she with us again?”

Reaper sighs and you could almost hear his eye roll, “ Because she's quiet, and has no affiliations with anyone that's why, and you do need protecting because you can't hack and shoot people at the same time capisce?”

Sombra nods her head, and smiles over at Jay. Reaper ushers everyone into the van and slams the door behind once everyone gets in. Moira sat in the driver's seat, while everyone else sat in the back. Widowmaker looked at the newcomer with intently with curiosity. “Where did the _vieil homme_ pick you up then?”

Jay shrugs, “Here or rather there if you catch my drift.”

Widowmaker gave Jay a strange look, _what a weird kid_ the french woman thought to herself. The thing that team talon did not like about Jay was the fact they couldn’t read her. Between the mask, the sarcastic attitude, and her dual colored eyes there was nothing to read, she was like a blank slate all the time.

The ride was short thank goodness for everyone in the car could not stand the insufferable silence. No one wanted to ask Jay more questions, and she sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. When they reached their destination the team quickly split up into their assigned places.

“Don't die, I'd rather not deal with that today,” Moira says with a wink in Jay's direction before her and Reaper headed into the building. Widowmaker was gone in a flash as well.

This left Sombra and Jay to their own devices. “C’mon _Chica_ we don’t have all day,” Sombra says to Jay, while fiddling with some sort of electronic device. Jay nods, and pulls off her heavy combat boots, throwing them back into the van, this earned her a strange look from Sombra. She then slipped on what seemed like some sort of dance shoe. It was nude in color, and only covered the front of her foot, with holes for her toes. It had a grip on the bottom, and was made of what seemed like leather.

“What the hell is that?” Sombra hisses at Jay, “You’re going to blow the whole thing!”

Jay glares at The older woman, “ The floors in the building are tile, which with these shoes will definitely draw attention to ourselves, this will work trust me, besides shoes are overrated.”

Sombra’s eyes widen in surprise and nods, “Fine we’ll do it your way.”


	4. Chapter 4

The hacker and the bodyguard made their way through the building after hearing Reaper’s warning shots go off. The duo quickly made their way down to the underground floor of the building that the general public did not know about. The two ladies were very quiet, considering the loud tile floor. Jay made little to no sound, even her breathing was almost silent, except for the soft sounds of her gas mask, and even those were almost silent.

Thoughts raced through Sombra’s head, when Reaper had told them they’d have a new teammate, she did everything she could to try to figure out who this person was, yet she didn’t exist. There was no report of a ‘Jay’ who looked like this. The closest she found was a Jaylyn Blackwell who died years ago, plus her eyes didn’t match Bird’s. Sombra tried to ignore the fact that this person didn’t exist, but yet here she was right in front of her. She would have asked, but if she was that good at hiding her identity, then she probably wouldn’t tell Sombra. Jay suddenly held and arm up to stop Sombra, her yellow goggles giving her an unearthly gaze. Jay pointed to the next hall over, and the two girls could hear the sound of heavy boots on tile floor.

Sombra disappears, quite literally, leaving Jay to the mercy of these guards. There were two of them, both male with mid build, they wore very light armor, and had very basic weapons on them. Jay stayed behind the corner as to not alert the guards of her presence. As soon as they crossed into her range of sight she stabbed them with what seemed to be a hunting knife. They fell quickly one after another. Jay sheathes the blade, and Sombra reappears. “Where did you go!?” Jay hisses, anger welling up in her chest.

Sombra shrugs, “wanted to see how you would react, think of it like a test, which you passed by the way.” Jay rolls her eyes, and continues towards the office. “You aren’t mad at me are you _Pollito?_ ” Sombra says, pouting like a toddler. Jay just lets out a sigh an continues to walk, ignoring the other’s comments.

After a few more moments the duo made it to the bottommost floor. The lights were a harsh white, and it smelled like hospital, which Jay was not too fond of. At the end of the hall was the office, the door was large and metal and gave off a menacing aura. Sombra made quick work of opening it, being able to hack the keypad instantaneously, which was quite impressive to Jay. Inside the room was dark, and there was that still lingering smell of hospital. There was a large computer in the centre, with multiple screens. It sat atop a large wooden desk that seemed very nice. Other than that the office was fairly empty, no signs of any personal belongings. “ Stay here, watch for more of those guards,” Sombra says, earning a nod from Jay. Sombra makes her way back to the computer and starts working her hacker magic. She hums as she scrolls through the information.

“Hmm Oil India, no not that...Organic Omnics? No… Overwatch yes!” Sombra clicks on the file, and starts to download the information. One copy for Talon’s database and her own cache of information, another copy onto a small USB Reaper had shoved at her. Sombra looks up from the computer and saw Jay holding her crossbow and three dead guards on the ground. Sombra’s eyes widen, “Wow I didn’t even head that, good job _Pollito_.”

Jay nods, “We need to go, we’ve been down here too long, the officials will be showing up soon,” she says, hooking the crossbow to her back once again. Sombra nods, and the two head back up to the rendezvous point. They could see Moira in the driver’s seat already, so they slipped into the van quickly. The duo were the last ones back, but just barely.

“What took you two so long, we were going to leave you here,” Widowmaker says, “Not that would have been a bad thing.” The Blue woman sends a glare over in Sombra’s direction. The hacker sticks her tongue out in response.

Jay wedges herself into a corner, as to not draw attention to herself. “What did you find then?” Jay’s thoughts are interrupted by Reaper.

“Nothing much basically the same things we already knew, maybe a little more information, but these guys definitely weren’t funding Overwatch, maybe helping, but not funding.” Sombra says, twirling the USB around her fingers.

Reaper gives nod, and then looks over to Jay. “Any complications on your end?”

Jay shakes her head, and removes her goggles, “And my payment?” Reaper grabs the USB from Sombra, and tosses it to Jay.

“Use it well.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sombra's eyes widen as Jay stuffs the USB in her pocket. “Wait why does she get access to this information? We don't know if we can even trust her, let alone give her this information!”

Reaper nods, “Exactly, which is why we’re going to take her back with us to figure out the whole ‘trust’ issue.”

Jay looks at the two in disbelief, “I’m right here you know, and I can hear everything you’re saying,” she says bluntly.

Sombra looks at her with annoyance, “That doesn’t change anything _Pollito_ , there are 4 heavily armed people in this van, and even more where we're headed.” 

Jays sighs,”I was told this was going to be an easy job, no strings attached but go off I guess…” she huffs and settles into her corner.Too tired to fight.

In mere moments the girl was asleep. Soft breaths could be heard through the gas mask. Talon's leader looks at the sleeping girl, his eyes softening slightly. Widowmaker scoffs, “ You're growing soft old man, that doesn't surprise me, after _her_.”

Reaper lets out a low growl, and turns his head away. The rest of the ride was rather silent, Sombra had also fallen asleep, and was curled up into herself. Reaper had moved up to the driver’s seat, and Moira was now sitting in back.

Her and Widowmaker talked in hushed voices as the the hacker and Bird slept. “Do you know what we’re going to do with her, I mean if she doesn’t cooperate?” Moira asks with a questioning look, “Cause if Reaper won’t use her, I gladly will.”

Widowmaker scoffs, “He’ll make use of her, I mean why do we keep Sombra here if she didn’t have a use?”

Moira lets out a chuckle, “you couldn't be more correct my dear.” The two continued talk as they drove on, eventually they made it to a point where they could no longer drive, but rather had to fly.

Jay woke up several hours later as they were landing. The Talon base was quite literally in the middle of nowhere. Tall mountain peaks surrounded the dreary base, and it was cold, so very cold. Jay hugged herself with her arms as the cold wind sliced at any exposed skin like a knife. Due to the **_Sana_** in her system, Jay’s body temperature was much lower than that of other humans, it wasn’t low enough to hurt her in any way, or turn her blue, but it did make her more sensitive to the cold. Bird followed the rest of team Talon as they headed into the base, she kept her head down hoping that this would all be over soon and she could just leave this place. Reaper led the rest of the team into what seemed like a conference room, and somehow the inside of Talon Base was even colder than outside in the snow. Reaper motioned for Jay to sit down, and she did due to the fear of getting on the shadow-man’s bad side. “ Now we’re in a predicament here,” he says calmly, “ I can’t let you leave with our secrets.”

Jay gives a small nod, “You should of thought about that before you hired me,” she says flatly, showing no emotion.

Reaper huffs, “ Look I'm trying to strike a deal with you, and you are making this very _very_ _very_ difficult.”

Jay rolls her eyes, “sure old man, I'm the one make this difficult.” Sombra lets out a snicker, only to be swatted by Widowmaker.

Reaper takes a deep breath before starting again, “ As I was saying, we cannot let you leave with our secrets, and I know you don’t want to work with us due to your **_issues_** , however we can keep you here, as sort of a prisoner? But with more free reign, therefore you don't leave, and you don't technically ‘work’ for us.”

Jay crosses her arms, and looks to each member, “ Fine but my identity stays secret, and I don't work with you, **_ever again_** ,” the girl says menacingly. Jay was little, but damn she was scary when she needed to be.

Reapers nods, “Fine, you'll be staying Sombra's quarters for now,” he stands up, and walks out, not soon followed by Widowmaker and Moira.

This left Sombra and Jay alone in the room. Sombra smirks, and puts a hand on Jay's shoulder, “Wow _Pollito_ looks like we're roomies!”

Jay growls and pushes Sombra's arm off, “Better than a prison cell but not by much.”

Sombra pouts, crossing her arms like a toddler, “ Now that's not fair, you offended me _Pollito,”_

“Stop calling me that,” Jay retorts with a glare.

Sombra grabs Jay's arm again, pulling her out of the chair, “I know what'll cheer you up roomie!” She starts to drag Jay put the door, ignoring her insults and threats. After a few moments of strange stares from other agents, and a lot of strength on Sombra's part, she had successfully dragged Jay to a supply closet.

“ A supply closet? Really this is supposed to cheer me up, it's bad enough I'm stuck in this freezing disaster you call a base, add on top of that the incompetence of your team, and to top it all off, I have to stay with **_you_** ,” Jay was fuming at this point, but Sombra waved it off.

“Now now _Pollito_ don't underestimate my incompetence.” She opens the door to reveal some discarded uniforms, and other pieces of clothing. “I saw how cold you were, so I decided to help, considering the circumstance,” Sombra gives a genuine smile, “I'll leave you to it.”

She walks away, Leaving Jay in stunned silence. It takes her a few moments to process what happened, but once she did, she entered the closet, closing the door behind her, as to not let anyone see how happy she was. There were multiple discarded Talon uniforms, but none of them were small enough for Jay, who measured around 5’1”. As Jay dug around a little more she found a cardboard box under everything else, it read ‘Breakable objects, do not open’ Jay shrugged off the warning, and opened it anyways. Inside were two outfits wrapped very carefully in plastic.

One was dark, and looked like it belonged to a male. It had a logo on it, it it was very faded, and almost scratched out. The thing that caught Jay's eyes however was a grey beanie. She carefully took it out of the plastic and pulled it on. It smelled like ash and must, not Jay's favourite smell, but it would do. Under that lay another outfit. It was black with yellow accents, probably belonged to a woman at some point. It was most definitely designed for stealth. However, it did have a nice pair of gloves, that Jay had no problem taking. They fit snugly under her fingerless ones, and she could feel her hands warming up. She smiles under her mask, and whispers to herself. “Thank you Sombra.”


	6. Chapter 6

One week. It took one week for Jay to finally break. Honestly she was irked by the first day, but kept her cool, but today was her breaking point. Bird sat in the empty storage space she had found herself on her second day of 'Free reigning prisoner'. She pulled the grey beanie over her ears and thought about everything that had happened. The morning after her first night here was a treat. Bird had followed Sombra to the Talon cafeteria thing, and as soon as Reaper saw the two of them , he left. He seemed mighty pissed, and Bird figure it had something to do with her stolen garments.

After that debacle she spent every waking moment avoiding team Talon, which was hard in their own base. So Jay had confined herself mostly to this storage closet, which she had set up pretty nicely over the last few days. It held a sleeping bag and a small lantern, with a few other things that had been in Jay’s bag beforehand. The bad thing about sleeping in the closet was how cold it got. It was unbearable at times even with the sleeping bag, and the thick leather jacket Jay wore. It honestly pissed her off, especially since she knew that the room she slept in the first night, Sombra’s room to be exact, was heated.

Jay rolled over, it was quite early in the morning, and really fucking cold. She knew it was morning because she didn’t hear the stomp of talon boots, or yelling. The lack of sound made for a strange almost void feeling. Jay almost always surrounded herself with some sort of sound, whether it was the incessant beeping of a broken arcade games, or the sounds of the wind. Jay sat upright, holding her arms close to her body, the soft sounds from her mask making her more at ease.

Carefully, she removed the mask, allowing cool air to find her lungs. She always found solace in being able to breathe properly with no masks attached. She only had so long however, due to her system failing, she only ever had a few moments to take the mask off, to eat mostly. She pulled some rations from the bag that she discarded in one of the corners, and quickly ate. Her lips were chapped and bloodied, and that did not make for the best meal experience, but there was no way around it when your life depended on a drug that people thought didn’t exist.

After her few moments of truly breathing; of living, it was time for the mask to go back on. Before she could do that however, there was a soft knock on the door. Before Jay could say anything the door opened slightly, revealing a casually dressed Sombra. Her hair was messy, and it looked as if she hadn’t gone to bed yet. Her eyes widened in surprise to Jay not wearing her mask, it was like she was bare in a way. Jay quickly threw her mask back on and glared at the other woman.

“Can I help you?” Jay asks, her voice almost as cold as the room.

Sombra nods, ‘I worry about you _Pollito_ I never see you anymore, so I thought you may have left.”

Jay sighs, "If I could leave don’t you think I would?”

Sombra looks at her, but not in pity, but with a sense of sadness for the other girl. “I’m sorry...Jay” Sombra says giving a small smile to the girl, and putting slight emphasis on her actual name.

Jay’s eyes lightened, “ I just thought you didn’t know my name,” She says softly.

Sombra sits down next to the girl, “ Of course I know your name, or part of it, you know according to the files I looked through, you don’t exist.”

Jay nods, “I know, it makes some things difficult but it’s easier than waiting for people to track you down.” Jay shivers, and Sombra wraps one arm around her, “You know you can still stay in my room right? I know you have that whole loner thing going on, but you look almost as blue as Widow right now.”

Jay nods sleepily,”Fine fine..fine….” She says curling against Sombra to try and gain some of her body heat.

Sombra smiles and picks the smaller girl up, “C’mon Jay lets get you warm.” She carries Jay all the way back to her room, and puts her on the floor, on top of a beanbag chair. She then piled a few blankets on top of her as she got back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Bird woke up to warmth for the first time in years. The world was blurry to her as her eyes opened to bright lights and music. Sombra was sitting in a swivel chair typing incessantly. Jay sat up and couple of warm blankets feel off her. She realizes that she had been sleeping on something quite soft, and it was a bright purple bean bag chair. “Good to see you awake _pollito,_ looks like someone needed more sleep.” Jay nods, not saying anything, she was still trying to process the events of early this morning.

Jay rubs her eyes, the room was quite dim, only being lit by a plethora screens. Sombra was now kneeling in front of her with a soft smile, which almost scared Jay. “You tell anyone about this I’ll kill you,” Jay mumbles, still not quite awake.

“I’m sure you will,” Sombra says, “That’s beside the point, while you were sleeping I figured out who you are.” Sombra was excited and buzzing with a sort of energy you could only get from doing extremely illegal things. Jay raises an eyebrow and says nothing. “Well aren’t you going to say anything miss “Call me fucking Bird because my identity is a secret?” Sombra pouts, she was really hoping for a reaction out of Bird, but maybe she could still get one.

“Your name is Jaylyn Blackwell, you’re supposedly dead which threw me off, especially since it say you died in the collapse of Atlas, which is very believable. You’re picture is that of yourself as a child before all that,” She gestures to Jay, “ You were found by an overwatch agent, who put you into the system from there after getting you medical help. How you ended up an assassin for hire I have no idea.” Sombra finishes, and looks at Jay, “Want to know how I figured it out?”

“Not Really,” Jay says looking down, “I’d rather forget.” Sombra’s gaze softens, and she turns away, trying to think of a way she could salvage this. Jay was just starting to warm up to her, and she didn’t want to ruin this blooming friendship with a 5’1” gremlin.

“ I’m sorry,” Sombra says softly, she almost never apologizes for anything, “If you wanted to say hidden, I shouldn't have gone looking, but it's in my nature, I-I’m really trying here? To be a good person, cause you need a friend, and I want to be that friend, cause you don’t suck like the rest of these idiots in my life?”

Jay laughs, which surprises Sombra. One, it didn’t fit the mood, and two her laugh was strangely clear and nice sounding. “It’s alright, I understand wanting to know more, I’m just not a big fan of my own past, which is seemingly normal it seems, so don’t worry.”

Sombra grins, and helps Jay stand up. “The one thing I could not figure out, was why you’re away barefoot.” Jay was in fact barefoot in this moment, but she took no notice due to it being normal for her.

“I hate shoes, they’re too loud, and uncomfortable,” Jay says with a shrugs. She pushes a piece of hair out of her face. “I like to focus on the silent part, of Silent but deadly.”

This causes Sombra to snicker a bit. “Now you’re cracking jokes? You must’ve been very tired if you’re starting to have a sense of humor.” Jay nods and starts to head towards the door of Sombra’s lair.

“ Speaking of Silent but deadly, you guys have a training room or something right? I figured while I’m stuck here I should well train and shit.” Sombra gives a nod.

“ Yeah let me take you there, I want to see what you can really do _Pollito_.” Sombra takes her arm, which cause her to flinch slightly, and Sombra lets go. “Still not on touching terms yet? Its cool.” She guides the smaller woman through the twisted halls of Talon base to a large circular room filled with dummies. It was seemingly empty at the moment, which made it perfect for Jay.

Jay Pulled her crossbow off her back, which Sombra hadn’t noticed before. She walked up to the dummies, and started to shoot. Sombra watched dumbfounded. The only noise she heard was that of the crossbow. She never thought she’d call destruction beautiful, but at this time it was. As Jay shot dummy after dummy, she was beautiful, and at this point Sombra knew she was screwed. Because she cared.


	8. Chapter 8

_Smoke filled the air, but it wasn’t fresh it was that which was left over from a fight long ago. A lone figure stood among the ruins of destruction. The figure fell to their knees, and if you were close enough you would see tears falling into the dusty earth. These were tears of sadness yes, but also those of anger. The figure was that of a girl. This girl had lost everything years ago, and she was here to honor those who lost even more than her; those who had lost their lives._

_The girl was not the only one here. For what you would notice if you looked away from this sad scene would be a large fence keeping the outside world out. This fence had been climbed by the girl not moments before, barbed wire and all. Sure it hurt her, but what didn’t at this point?_

_The girl stood and started to walk. Where she was going no one else would know. What she was doing was walking through the ghost town. Sure most of the building, and all the people were gone, but for her she knew every bit of it. She walked down the streets she played in, the office where she got her medication as a child, and the place where she grew up. Her home._

_A muffled cry was the only sound in that place. It came from the only living thing for miles (This is not true for there was something else the girl didn’t know of). The girl. She was crying now as she walked into the ruins of what used to be stability in her life. Broken pieces of furniture and broken, charred walls were all that remained. She ran her hands over the walls, ash settling into her fingerprints. It was beautiful in a way only destruction could be._

_As the girl walked on she found one thing intact. A mirror hanging on yet another broken wall. It was in pretty decent shape after being exposed to the elements for so long. The girl looked at herself. Brown hair cut just to chin level, with dead ends sticking out like a sore thumb, and tinted green due to an unfortunate incident a couple years ago. Pale skin with yellow vein-like marking all across, and eyes, dual toned in nature. One bright and radioactive, the other soft, brown, and human. All of this covered by a red gas mask that could only be the work of someone who’d been living like this for a long time._

_She touches her face, not realizing how long it had been since she’d looked at herself. With one final look, she wiped away the stains of the tears that had fallen, and she marched on, for she had a purpose for being here._

_The girl had been lead to believe she wasn’t the only one left, that there may had been another survivor.She was hoping it was true because she didn’t want to walk through hell alone._

_She walked through the ruins of the house, and reached the last room. Her room, or what was left of it. Here eyes widen, for what was inside was not what she was expecting._

_“ Darlin’ you shouldn’t be trespassing on government property, I hear its illegal.” A thick southern accent fills the girls ears, and anger wells up within in her chest, but she says nothing, clenching her fists. “Now I know that you aren’t supposed to be here sugar, and I definitely know that you’ve run away from your last three families, so why don’t we have a talk about that?”_

_“ Overwatch is gone, why don’t we talk about that Jesse?” The girl sneers, her voice dripping with venom. The raises an eyebrow, and thinks for a moment._

_“So it is, doesn’t mean I still can't look out for ya” He says softly, giving a smile to the girl. She glares._

_“Looking out for me? That’s what you call this? Sending me to one asshole to another, keeping me locked in some sad state between dying and just not quite living!” Her voice rises, the anger in her chest spilling out. “I have been sent away time and time again and I am sick of it! I am so sick of living! If you cared you wouldn’t be stopping me!” Her nails were embedded in her palm as drops of blood feel to the floor, her breathing heavy, the girl takes a breath. “Overwatch took everything from me, and that includes you Jesse Mccree.” The girl was like an avalanche, ready to take down anyone in her path. The man simply takes a deep breath and smiles._

_“ Jay, I know the anger you’re feeling, I’ve felt it at one point too. Ya need to calm down and let’s talk this ou-” Mccree was interrupted suddenly by a slap to the face. He felt wet blood from the palm of the hand, and look to see an even more upset Jay._

_“You have no idea who I am, or what I’ve been through, so stop acting like you give a fuck, and mark my words, one day I’ll end it all.”_

* * *

That scene is what filtered through Jay’s mind as she shot at targets, Sombra watching intently. She felt that soon, things would come full circle, and she’s see her guardian cowboy angel again soon. For better, or for worse.


	9. Chapter 9

“ I’m saying no, I’m not going to do it, I told you the one mission and that’s it!” Jay

crosses her arms as Sombra tried to convince her otherwise.

“It’s not a Talon mission per say _Pollito,_ it’s a personal mission for Gabe, that's not in your deal is it?” Sombra raises an eyebrow, and she had Jay stumped. Jay huffed in annoyance.

“What even is the mission? He have like a secret kid or something?” Sombra laughs.

“ No but he does have a secret girlfriend whom we may or may not be kidnapping, plus she’s from Overwatch, so that’s in your best interest right?” Sombra smiles devilishly.

“Ugh I guess? Let’s get this over with..” they sigh, and pull the grey beanie over their ears with a frown. Sombra smiles, and pulls Jay all the way down to where Reaper was waiting for them.

He scoffs when he sees Jay, “Sombra is it really necessary to bring the chickadee along?”

Jay frowns at his remark, and Sombra nods, “Yes, trust me on this one.” Reaper gives a defeated sigh.

“ Fine but she’s gonna listen and do what I say.” Sombra nods, and pulls Jay into the craft, and leads her all the way into the cockpit.

“ He’s just a grumpy old man I promise _Pollito,”_ Sombra says as she sits down in the pilot’s chair. Jay nods, sitting down next to her, and bringing her knees up to her chest. Jay felt trapped. Between the constricted feeling of the combat boots on her feet, to the tightness to her own mask, it was like she couldn’t breath. It wasn’t till a few moment later she realized Sombra was still talking. The hacker pauses and looks at Jay with concern, “You good? You seem a little out of it..” Jay waves it off, yet says nothing. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, knowing that there was the possibility of seeing **him** again.

_Jay say across from a very stern looking woman holding multiple folder’s worth of information. Her eyes were a steely grey, that matched her pantsuit almost perfectly. “So Miss Ravenwood, these ‘behavioral issues’ need to end if you ever want to find a family that actually wants you. The teenage girl rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair._

_“ Maybe if you stopped sending me to assholes, who don’t know how kids work, then I wouldn’t have ‘behavioral issues’.”_

_The woman frowns, “Young ladies such as yourself shouldn’t be talking like that, now let's talk about some possible fits for you.” Jay sneers, but listens. “ Now there’s a young couple who are looking, an older woman, and a widowed man.” the stern woman says._

_“Thats a no for the widowed dude, last time you stuck me with a single dude, it did not go well,” Jay says pointing to the greenish tip of their hair._

_“ An unfortunate accident I’m sur-” She was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. “One second Miss Ravenwood, “ She says to Jay before picking up her cellphone. “Hello? Yes this is Miss Greywick, Uhh yes I have her here. Yes I’ll be right there.” Miss Greywick hangs up the phone, and looks to Jay. “There’s someone who wants to speak to you, he’ll be in shortly, and I expect you to be on your best behavior.”_

“ Jay? You good? I kinda lost you there..” Sombra says looking at the smaller woman, lowkey concerned. Jay waves it off, and looks out to the ground, which was getting closer, meaning they were landing.

As soon as they landed, Reaper started to tell the plan to the two woman. “ The plan is Sombra is going to shut down the cyborg, and I’m going to grab **her** and Bird is going to run interference on the other Shimada, and anyone else who might be here.” Both Bird and Sombra nod, before both disappearing into purple light. Bird appeared in a tree, from which she could see house, with a man inside. She tied her combat boots to one of the tree branches, before leaping to another one, silently. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Lee here! This chapter mentions and connects to the Fanfic 'Over Easy' by CandiedGears who's a good friend of mine, so go read her fanfic! 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892056/chapters/59680015


	10. Chapter 10

Jay crouched into the tree, watching silently, before letting out a badly imitated bird call. An arrow flew at her not long after that, and she jumped to the next branch. One after another more arrows went whistling towards her, Jay dodging all but one which embedded itself in her leg. Jay let out a string of profanities quietly as looked for the figure once again. He was definitely closer, as the arrows had stopped firing. She pulls the arrow out of her leg, flinching only a bit, letting it fall to the ground as she jumps to another tree to throw the eldest Shimada off her trail.

She waits silently, knocking her crossbow. She had been given specific instructions not to kill, but that wouldn’t stop her from hurting him. A rustle from the underbrush got her attention as the man stepped into her line of sight. He was handsome in a sense. His hair was long and kept in a ponytail. His eyes were dark and deceiving, but they held a touch of untold kindness. What threw Jay off was the fact that almost his full side was exposed. “Gotcha.” Jay lets a bolt fly at him, but he was too fast. Jay jumps down onto the ground, discarding the crossbow in place for a wicked looking hunting knife.

The man steps back in surprise maybe not expecting someone so short. Jay laughs and starts to try and slash at him. He dodged with ease, but gravity was not on his side, as he fell, and Jay kicked his bow to side. “Serves you right.” She says, putting a knee on his chest, her leg still bleeding. She pushes the knife to his neck. “Hanzo right? Just want to make sure I curse the right name before you go to hell,” She laughs again. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you, I made a promise, but I am going to hurt you because you fucked up my leg.” She smiles beneath the mask, and starts to tie him to the nearest tree with some rope Sombra had slipped her earlier. “Nice and tight, I really hope you aren’t into this cause that’d be weird,” Jay says with a shrug, sitting down across from Hanzo. “Now you are going to answer some of my personal questions Hanzo, while you’re here, or things might get ugly.”

Hanzo look away from the smaller woman, “ And what if I refuse?” He asks, Jay tilts her head, and laughs before pulling out her hunting knife.

“ This little beauty is going into that exposed pec,” They say twirling the knife. “Now tell me, is Jesse Mccree an agent of Overwatch?”

Hanzo widens his eyes, “That’s a strange question, but yes he his. I don’t know what business you have with Mccree, and I don’t wish to know, and please let me go.”

Bird huffs, “Not happening buddy, but I will tell you this.” She leans in close to Hanzo, before burying a crossbow bolt in his leg. As Hanzo groans in pain. Jay disappears in a flurry of purple light not soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter connects to 'Over easy' by CandiedGears, go read it!


	11. Chapter 11

_“ You miserable wench you think you can come inside my house and mouth off to me like you’ve been living her all your life?” A tall man walks closer to a crouching figure. The crouching figure held a hand close to their face, and they breathed heavily._

_“N-no,” they say softly, and the man glares._

_“No Sir,” he corrects, pushing closer to the figure._

_“N-no s-sir,” they says, trying to breathe steadily. The man frowns, and turns away, starting to walk._

_“Get yourself cleaned up, I don’t wanna see you until you know how to respect an adult.” He then walks away leaving the figure alone._

_The figure wiped blood from their nose as they shakily stand up. Their hair was long and dark, the ends burnt with a slight chemical smell coming off of them. The ends were a strange off green color, which is where the chemical smell could be coming from. They grimace as they brace against the wall of the room. It was a garage, a small, cold place used for housing cars, not emotionally unstable teenage girls._

_The girl mutters to herself, running a hand through her damaged hair. “ Well shit Jay whatcha gonna do now?” she mumbles to herself, looking around the room. She shakes her head, and grabs the bag that was at her feet. A beat up black backpack, semi full of what seemed like mostly ordinary items. “Time to get out of this hellhole.” She mutters._

_She left through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, which was much easier without shoes, which she had stuck in her bag._

_As soon as she got to the road she sprinted as fast as she could, the farther she got, the less likely she was going to be caught, again. She ran, and ran hoping no one would see her in the unforgiving night. Blood still dripping down her face, and bruises scattered across her body, the girl still ran, even though every step and breath pained her._

_After what seemed like forever, and jay knew she was far enough away, she slowed to a walk. She coughed a couple of times, and wiped blood from her mouth, grimacing. Her hands dug around the inside of the back pack she had pulled off finding a blue bottle. Inside were small yellow pills. She took one, and slipped the bottle back in her bag. “Stupid lungs” jay whispers to herself, as she walked on._

_She was living in a small town currently, so she’d have to make it either to the highway, or a busier road if she was going to be able to hitchhike out of this place. He mind wandered into the night as she walked, there was just too much she could think about. Like for instance, how she was technically dead, and living under a false name. “ Jaylyn Ravenwood, where did they come up with that? Next thing you know they’ll be giving me bird names, like Robin, or Crow…” She mumbles to herself._

_A bright light coming from behind her snapped Jay out of her thoughts, causing her to run into the surrounding woods, as to not get caught. She watched from behind a tree, which she started to climb up, to get a better look. The car came to a halt, and a policeman stepped out. He was accompanied by an omnic that was talking to him in hushed tones. “Hey! Anyone out here?” the officer yelled out to the forest. Jay stayed quiet, sitting on a strong branch, hidden by leaves. Jay took deep breaths, she couldn’t be caught now, if she was caught she’d be thrown in with someone worse than before. “ I'll ask again is anyone out there?”_

_Bird covered her mouth, hoping to god that he wouldn't hear her. She couldn’t go through this, not again. Bright light filled her eyes once again, but this time they weren’t from the car. It was the Omnic, holding a flashlight. Jay yelped, and fell from her branch, landing on the ground with a loud groan. “Miss, miss are you alright?”_

_Jay stood up quickly, taking a defensive position from the two officers. “I’m fine, now if you don’t mind I’ll be on my way-” She was cut off and the omnic officer placed a hand on her shoulder._

_“ You’ll be on your way home Miss Ravenwood.” he says softly to the girl. She trembles, muttering something before putting her hands up in defeat._


	12. Chapter 12

**Mission Report:**

**Subject has been tracked to Talon base for the last three months. Movement of the subject has been observed recently to suggest that the subject may be leaving Talon base. We are led to believe the subject will be returning to their previous base of operations.**

Being told she could go home was probably one of the happiest moments of Jay’s life. Her things were easily packed, and she could taste freedom on the tip of her tongue. Talon hadn’t been horrible to her of course, but there was something to be said, Jay wasn’t the type of person who liked to be caged. She had spent the last few days pacing around like a mad person since Reaper had told her she was able to leave, and it was finally time.

She had an hour to go. Unfortunately that last hour had to be spent in Moira’s office. Jay hated doctor’s offices, Moira’s even more so. Apparently Jay needed a “Checkup” before she left, Jay suspected it was for other reasons, to make sure she couldn’t tell anyone about what she saw.

Moira’s office was very cold. Jay did not enjoy the cold, or doctor’s so this situation was nowhere near ideal. Moira gazed down at where Jay was sitting with her dual coloured eyes. “So I went through your physical, and I have some good and bad news.”

Jay rolls her eyes, and sighs, “That’s my life, bad news with little to no good news, hit me with your best shot.”

“Good news is somehow you aren’t dead, bad news is that you’re dying dear, and are very malnourished.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Jay mumbles. Moira looks at her in surprise and writes something down on her clipboard.

“Alright then..lastly we just have some shots, and if you don’t mind there’s some things I’d like to attempt to maybe fix you air filtration system, you know..to experiment..”

Jay looked at her with a raised brow. “No experiments, I’m pretty happy with my breathing the way it is.”

Moira fakes a look of hurt, holding a syringe in one hand. “ I can make it better though, I could fix you given the chance. Think about it, you’d never have to wear the mask again, you could finally live.” Jay glares and leans in.

“I don’t need to be fixed,” Jay growls lowly, grabbing the syringe from her. Jay jabs it into her own arm, not wincing, and walks away from the office. Thoughts swirled around her head, she wasn’t broken was she? She didn’t need fixing.

“Jay! Hey Jay!” a chipper voice interrupted her thoughts. Sombra has come up beside her. “I got great news _pollito,_ I’m coming with you, cause Mr. grumpy doesn’t trust you still.” She explains.

“Fine, Be ready to go in 20 minutes.” Jay says bluntly, they were almost relieved that Sombra was coming with them.Over the last few months Sombra became what she would call her friend, and Jay was honestly happy she wouldn’t be alone. Sombra flashes Jay a smile as she disappears into a furry of purple light, leaving Jay alone with her thoughts once again. She was scared, which wasn’t something she had felt in a long while. She was scared of the future, because she knew she wasn’t safe anymore. With Talon she was protected, but now, anyone could find her. To say the least, Jay was screwed but if she was going to go down, well she sure as hell was bring Sombra with her, because that's what friends did. Right?


	13. Chapter 13

Jay's idea of a homecoming was not what she got. She thought there would be some feeling of normalcy returning, or even satisfaction that she wasn’t with Talon anymore, but there wasn’t. All she had gained was an annoying roommate who now knew about her personal base of operations.

Jay’s ‘base’ was an abandoned arcade. It was practically falling apart, but to jay it was home, although she wasn’t quite sure what home was anymore. Jay unlocked the back door with ease, glad that no one has taken down the building in the few months she was gone. The door opened to reveal a dark room, with hoards of abandoned arcade games no longer glowing with light. Sombra looked in disgust at the dust filled room. “This is your base _pollito_ , I was expecting something a bit more badass if I’m to be truthful.”

Jay glare and shrugs off the other woman. “It’s home, I like it, and it's full of life if you look close enough.” Jay starts to walk away and Sombra follows.

Jay leads Sombra towards a door near the back of the arcade, which leads down to the basement. The basement was just as dark as the rest of the arcade, but with the flip of a switch strings upon strings of multicoloured fairy lights light up the room.

The room itself was fairly basic. At one point it may have been an office, or an employee break room, but now it was the base of Jay’s operations. There was a desk pushed to the side with a laptop sitting on top of it, a fine layer of dust covering the surface. Along the other wall was a cot with multiple blankets piled up, and what seemed like a small plushie (Which Sombra would tease Jay about later). Besides from that it seems just like the bare necessities filled the room.

“I gotta say, I was still thinking a little more badass for an assassin of your caliber, but this will do.” Sombra says sitting down on the edge of the cot.

Jay nods, scanning the room. “ It was available at the time, the town is basically abandoned, and no one would look inside an old arcade.” She takes a deep inhale through her mask. Jay wouldn’t say she was scared, because she wasn’t, but she had a bad feeling Her room felt off, everything felt off, and she didn’t know if it was because of present company or something else. “Sombra you’re good with tech, check for bugs, or any sign of tampering, I have a bad feeling,” Jay says coldly headed to the stairs. “I’m gonna see if I can get the heat on.”

Sombra nods and stands up, and starts scanning for bugs, but as soon as Jay left the room it was time to snoop. Sombra still knew next to nothing about Jay, except that she couldn’t breathe, and hated the cold, and a few other basic things. She was hoping Jay’s laptop could tell her more. She opens it to find that it is not locked, and opened to a webpage about Overwatch’s members, specifically Jesse Mccree, or as Sombra like to call him, the cowboy.

“Maybe he’s next on her hit list or something,” Sombra mutters to herself,as she closes the tab. She pulls up her holographic pad, and gets to work, trying to extract any information she could about Jay.

What came up was sad to say the least. As Sombra read the information that came up, her heart sank. Jay seemed so strong, and it was for a reason. She should be dead, and yet somehow she wasn’t, and that was just the top of the list

Sombra closes the pad, and the laptop, and does what she was asked, luckily the room was clean of bugs. She now knew what she had to do. She was going to help this little bird even if it killed her, because for once, she actually cared.


	14. Chapter 14

2 weeks had past, and Sombra still wasn’t sure what Jay was trying to do. Sombra also had no idea how she could help, but today all of that would change.

Jay had been gone for hours, and it was nearing the time here Sombra would worry. She had told Sombra she would only be gone for a bit, but a ‘bit’ had turned into 12 hours. It was 2 am when Jay finally came back. Covered in blood, and limping ever so slightly. 

“ Jay, _cariño_ , what happened? You said you were going out for a little bit, but that obviously wasn’t the case,” 

“ Something came up, can you grab the first aid kit? Most of this isn’t mine, but some of it definitely is,” Jay says gesturing to the blood.

“Real specific,” Sombra mutters as she grabs the first aid kit. Jay sits down on the ground, and starts taking off her gear, revealing a deep looking gash across her arm. Sombra sits down next to her and starts to gently inspect the wound. “So are you gonna tell me where you were _pollito_ or do I need to play 20 questions?”

“ As amusing as 20 questions might be, I’ll not be an ass for once,” Jay says, wincing as Sombra starts to clean her wound. “ I found a lead on someone I’ve been trying to track down for a while, but I ran into some trouble while I was on my way back.”

“ Who are you trying to find Jay? I can help, I’m pretty good at finding people, I mean I found you..” 

“You wouldn’t get it..”

“ Believe me, I would. We all have our shit, and if I can deal with Gabe’s, I can definitely deal with yours.”

“When I ‘died’ I didn’t get out of Atlas by myself. I was hiding..playing a game with my sister, but when all was done, I was by myself, at least that's what I thought. A man found me, he was from Overwatch, the cowboy. Jesse Mcree as I came to know him. What I know now though is that Overwatch destroyed my city, my family. He was just supposed to make sure we were all dead,” Jay looks down at the floor bitterly. “He acted like he would help me, but he just made my life a living hell.”

“Jay..I’m so sorry. I didn’t think cowboy was capable of something like that.”

“Well he is, and I have a way to find him, then he’s gonna pay, they all are.”

“ Well whatever happens, I’m here,” Sombra says as she finishes dressing Jay’s wound.

“ Good cause tomorrow we strike.”

**Mission Report: Subject has taken bait. Awaiting capture.**


	15. Chapter 15

Morning light filtered through the window of the pickup truck. Jay and Sombra had been driving since before dawn. Light classical music drifts over the two, as Jay focuses on the road, and Sombra focuses on her holo pad, doing research,and making sure the two were prepared for what was about to go down. 

**Target is Nearing the Point, Ready Your Weapons**

Jay stops the car as they near an abandoned city, what was formerly known as Atlas. Jay shivered as they looked out at the ruined city. They hadn’t been here since they were a teen. Uncomfortable memories of cowboys and sulfurous ruin shifted through their mind, but now wasn’t the time to remember, now was the time to forget, and fight.

The two of them sit in silence as they gather their gear. Sombra typing in something on the holographic pad at her fingertips, and Jay loading up a vial into their mask. Jay takes a deep breath and grabs their crossbow out of the back seat. “ Sombra you ready?”

“Whenever you are _mi cariño_ ,” Sombra replies looking over at the younger woman, who looked very armed and very dangerous.

“Let's go then,” Jay unlocks the doors and steps out. The air had a touch of acidity in it, burning the back of Sombra’s throat. It was silent, the only noise being that of Jay’s breath through the gas mask. “ We’re gonna head to the medical building, you’ll grab the records, and I’ll find the agents that are supposedly picking something up from here.”

“Right, and then we’ll meet in the tunnel right outside, so we can block off any agents from escaping,”

“ Correct, and you’ll keep me updated-”

“Of course _pollito_ I’m not gonna run off on you.”

“I know,” Jay looks over at Sombra, and nods. Jay was then surrounded by pixelated light before appearing in front of a large concrete and glass building. Jay looks to both sides and pulls the yellow tinted goggles down onto her face. She takes a deep breath and heads into the building.

The Medical building was cold, dark, and deader than Atlas’s population. It gave off an eerie feeling, and Jay felt as though they were being watched. “Sombra, I’m in the building, do you copy?”

“Loud and clear Bird,” Sombra’s voice crackles through Jay’s earpiece.

“ Alright, come find me once you download the files, I have a bad feeling,” Jay says lowly.

“Gotcha.”

Jay rounds the corner to the stairwell, and starts to head up a few floors to where the medical supplies were kept. A good portion of them were destroyed, but supposedly Overwatch was here to collect _sana_ that hadn’t been destroyed.

Jay reaches the targeted floor, and slips off their clunky combat boots, they were afraid they would make too much noise. She creeps through the doorway, and looks to her side. No one. 

She starts to creep through the hallway, keeping her steps light, and a hand on her weapon. “Sombra, I’m about to enter the supply room.”

No answer.

Jay just prayed that it was just a dead spot, and that nothing happened to her friend. A loud banging noise causes Jay to duck into what had been a critical care room at some point. She readies her weapon, and slowly peers out the doorway. A shadowy figure leaned against the doorway across the hall. They may have been obscured, but Jay knew you they were. She stands up and walks into the hall, not bothering trying to hide. A deep voice fills the silence. “Hey Darlin’ been a while huh?”

“ Yeah it has Jesse, and I’m afraid tonight will be the last time we meet.”

“Darlin’ that's starting to sound like a threat, and I don’t think my friends nearby would be too fond of threats,” Mccree says, taking a step forward. Jay instinctively takes a step back. 

“ I don’t care about your friends right now. Right now I’m concerned about the lies you told me for years, saying you ‘saved me’ You didn’t save me, you damned me to hell on earth. You should’ve let me die like the rest of the city, since that was your goal after all!”

“ Jaylyn, that’s not-”

“Don’t lie to me Jesse, Cause that's all any corporation is, god or bad, full of liars. Overwatch may think they’re the good guys, but you’re just as bad as Talon.”

“Jaylyn, don't make me do this.”

“ I’m not making you do anything, so do what you have to, just remember I’m not the bad guy here.”

Jesse sighs and looks at the broken girl, the one he really had saved all those years ago. “I’m sorry darlin’.” As soon as he says that two figures appear beside him. One an older man with a red visor. Jay knew him as Soldier 76, or Jack Morrison. On Jesse’s other side was Hanzo, who was just glaring at Jay. He was probably still sore about their last encounter where she definitely stabbed him.

“ Oh you brought friends, boo hoo, I’m so scared of the ninja, and your grandfather,” Jay says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She grabs her weapon tightly. “What's your plan? Kill me? Cause go ahead, it’d be fitting.”

Soldier 76 steps forward, and lowers his gun, but still keeping a hard grip on it. “Look Jaylyn-”

“Don’t call me that, you have no right,” Jay hisses out in anger.

“Fine Bird, we don’t want to kill you, we just want to talk,” he explains calmly.

“Hmm I’d rather just die, so either I’d start running, or you’re gonna send the cowboy with me,” Jay says as threateningly as possible.

Hanzo reaches towards his pocket, and Jay definitely notices. She pulls out her crossbow and aims it at him. “ Not so fast, you aren’t calling for anymore backup, or I will be hurting you, again.” He drops his hand. “Now everyone put your weapons down, and the cowboy is coming with me.”

“Bird, Jay please let's just talk about this,” Jesse looks at her with pleading eyes. Jay sends a shot at the agent’s feet. 

“Now.”

The agents look to each other and nod. They drop their weapons, and Jesse walks towards the smaller woman. Jay pulls out a pair of cuffs, and puts them on Jesse. “Now you’ll wait till I’m out of this building, and you will not be calling for help, or I will be stabbing him.” 

Hanzo looks as if he was to say something, but is quickly silenced by 76. Jay looks to the two of them before grabbing Jesse’s arm, and dragging him out the way she came in.

As they reached the lower levels Jay’s comm came back on. “Jay? Jay can you hear me-” _BZZT_ “There’s multiple Overwatch agents-” _BZZT._

“I hear you loud and clear, I have the cowboy, please get here quickly.” jay says, and not a moment later Sombra was in front of her and Jesse., and his face said it all.

“You’re working with Talon? After all that preachin’ about how we’re just as bad.”

“She’s not working with them _vaquero_ , I’m working with her, and you’ll shut up if you wanna stay on my good side,” Sombra threatens. Jesse complies and is silent, almost sad looking.

The group starts to head towards the tunnel, it was meant to separate the working part of the city from the homes of the people in case of a chemical test gone wrong.

“I’ll set the charges _pollito,_ you watch the cowboy okay?” Sombra says, looking over at Jay. Jay nods and sits Jesse down on the ground, they plop down next to him and sigh, their mask amplifying the noise. 

“ I don’t want to hurt you, you were kind to me, but I can’t stand and watch corporations who think they can do whatever they want destroy people’s lives,” Jay says bitterly, yellowish tears falling from the inner corners of their eyes silently. 

“I’m sorry,” Jesse says, looking down at the ground. “I really am.”

A loud explosion rocks the outside of the tunnel, and Sombra comes running out. “That one wasn’t me, I think we got company.”

Jay stands up shakily and looks down at Jesse. “What did you do?”

“ What had to be done darlin’,” He replies looking upset. Jay pulls him up by the arm as another blast rocks the ground. A greenish fog starts to rise from where the blast hit. Jesse taps the inside of his wrist, and he slips the handcuffs off. He goes in to hit Jay, and hits her hard in the side of the face, causing her to stumble back. He taps his wrist again and he disappears in sparks of blue light, leaving Sombra and Jay alone with an incoming green fog. 

Sombra starts to cough. _“Pollito,_ that fog is bad news, I’m gonna choke before we can get out of here.”

“Then let's get going, give me the detonator,” Jay says, holding their hand out. SOmbra hands them the detonator, and the two women head into the tunnel. It was long and dimly lit, it smelt of harsh chemicals, and Sombra lets out another hacking cough. 

Jay stops. “Sombra, they’re gonna find us. They know who I am.”

“Don’t talk like that, we’ll be okay, we’ll hide, it’ll be okay.” She lets out another cough, and a bit of blood stains her lip.

“They’re either gonna kill you with this gas, and still get me, or take us both. I have a plan and you’ll just have to trust me.” Jay slowly takes their mask off, revealing their mouth. They take a haggard breath, and take the vial out of the side they had placed there earlier. It has a needle on one side she jams into the side of her neck, causing her to take a deep inhale in.

They put the mask on Sombra, causing her to also take a deep breath of filtered air. “Jay no, I’m not letting them take you.”

“ You don’t have a choice.” Jay shoves Sombra, taking her teleporter and smashing it under her foot. Jay then pushes the detonator, putting multiple tons of rubble between the two. She can hear Sombra scream from the other side. “I’m sorry.” 

Jay coughs, the poisonous gas entering her lungs. The _Sana_ shot would keep her lungs at a normal capacity for about a week, maybe less, but it was not built for poisonous gas. She takes a couple steps forward before coughing again, more violently. This goes on for a few more steps, coughing heavily every few seconds before passing out.

The last thing Jay saw was the wings of an angel. “ I'm sorry.” she mutters out again before going cold.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything hurt. That was the first thought that ran through Jay’s head as she awoke. The next was how fucking cold it was. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Jay’s sore body tenses with panic, remembering the previous events. Jay turns trying to assess where she was.

She realizes she’s definitely in a cell on the floor, which may have been why it was so cold. A large forcefield-like wall was to her left, and outside it a hallway leading to who knows where. She didn’t have her mask,her weapons, her jacket or her shoes.

‘Okay, Overwatch has captured you...You can breathe for maybe a week before you die a horribly slow death, but Sombra is safe, that's a plus..’ Jay’s mind races.

Loud clanking for steps draw Jay from her fearful thoughts. She closes her eyes as the footsteps get louder, praying maybe that it was still a dream. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to make herself as small as possible. The steps halt outside Jay’s cell, but she doesn’t look.

“Hey Darlin’, I can see you’re awake.”

“ You have eyes, congrats.” Jay mutters angrily, opening her eyes to see Jesse and a blonde woman standing outside the cell. 

“ Jay, don’t be like that, I’m just here to talk to you with Miss Zieglar here,” Mccree gestures to the blonde woman next to him, who Jay now realized was Angela Zieglar, aka Mercy of Overwatch. 

“Great, a doctor, my favourite”

“Hello Miss Blackwell, I’m just here to talk, and then give you a physical and mental evaluation before we can go on to talk about what might happen in your future.” Angela says softly, kneeling down on the other side of the cell so she’s at eye level with Jay. “You’re a victim, and we just want to help you, that's why you’re here.”

“First off, I’m no fucking victim, I did everything of my own free will so please write that down, second you kidnapped me and are holding me against my will, so I wouldn’t call this help.” Jay spits, glaring at Angela, and Jesse by proxy. 

“Jay, we can help you, you don’t have to do this anymore.” Mccree also kneels down, but Jay turns her head away, wrapping her arms around herself tighter. 

“I’ll stop when y’all own up to the murder of thousands of innocent people,” with that Jay turns to face the wall and falls silent. Jay can hear Jesse sigh, and the sound of feet shuffling as she assumes the two stand up. 

“We’ll do your examination later, let you..calm down,” Angela says kindly. “Mccree are you staying or will someone else be watching her?”

“I’ll stay,” He replies, sitting down in a chair across the hall so he could see into Jay’s cell. Angela walks away, leaving Jay and Mccree. “You don't gotta talk to me, but I’m here if you do.”

“I think I’d rather die, oh wait.” Jay says harshly, still looking at the wall so Jesse could only see her back.

“No one’s gonna let you die, even if you are convinced we’re the bad guys.”

“Well maybe they should,” Jay says angrily, looking down at the floor, tears silently falling down her face. “ You were the one person who gave a shit, and apparently it was all a lie.”

“I- Jaylyn please don’t speak like that, it wasn’t all a lie, I tried my best. I wanted you to be safe, I tried Jay, I tried.”

“If you’d have tried I wouldn’t be here. I’d probably be living happily as a stable fucking adult, but no you kept me in a system that wasn’t healthy. If you tried I wouldn’t have run away. If you tried I’d probably be happy that I was here with you. If you’d have tried I’d probably want to keep living!” She pauses, her breath tight in her chest. “I should have died that night.”

“But you didn’t darlin’ you lived, and I think it's a good thing you did, and I’m sorry I couldn’t stop all that shit from happening’ but I mean it when I said I tried my damndest.” Jesse moved from the chair and was sitting down on the floor. Jay turns to face him, tears streaked down their face.

“I shouldn't have...out of everyone..why did I have to survive? Why?” Jay’s breath stutters. “Fuck you Jesse Mccree, You shoulda let me die in that nuclear wasteland like everyone else, I’m not worth it.” Jay shiver taking in a breath, every breath counted at this point, because each breath could be her last.

“Because your sister somehow knew what was coming, I don’t know how but she did, but she saved you, so maybe be thankful for her.”

“I’m thankful she doesn’t have to live like me, living between life and death.” Jay goes silent for a few moments after that. “I could have killed you. I had the chance, but I didn’t, that was my mistake Jesse.”

Mccree looks sad, if only for a moment, footsteps draws him out of his sadness rather quickly. Hanzo now stood next to the cowboy. “Soldier needs to talk to you, I’m taking over.” Jesse gives a quiet nod before standing.

“I’m sorry you feel this way Jay, but you’ll see our side soon enough.” With that Jesse leaves.

“Still pissed I stabbed you?” Jay asks with a dry laugh as Hanzo takes Mccree’s place as her guard.

“Perhaps.”

“I’ll do it again, wait and see.”

“I doubt it, you won’t be leaving any time soon.”

Jay smirks. “I got friends on the outside ninja boy, well one friend, but she has friends who we her quite a few favours, just you wait.” Jay shivers again, and goes silent. She didn’t need to reveal her hand now. She had time, limited time, but time nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up to date now with the fic on Quotev where I've been posting, now the updates will be together at the same time!


	17. Chapter 17

_ Jesse Mccree was 20 years old when his team deployed in Atlas. His job was to make sure the physical records kept were destroyed, and to keep watch in case anyone armed and dangerous lived through the destruction. _

_ Atlas was a city of sickness. Its production of chemicals and dangerous weapons poisoned the air and its citizens, and sure they could counteract it by producing a new drug, but the drug was just as bad as the chemicals and weapons.  _

_ Atlas was a danger. It was killing its people, and they didn’t know. All in the sake of “Progress”. The leaders of Atlas ignored any plea to stop, it didn’t matter, they didn’t stop, even though the dead racked up, day after day.  _

_ The production of Sana was dangerous, and while it saved people, it also killed tons. It was a particular process, and if the slightest thing was off, the batch would be ruined. The leaders didn’t care though. So ruined Sana made its way through the people, creating a sickness no one could cure. _

_ So Overwatch acted, they couldn’t let the disease spread, or let the leaders of Atlas continue to abuse their people. Atlas wasn’t going to let Overwatch act, the leaders were ready to kill their own people so Overwatch couldn’t take their secrets, and that's what happened. The leaders detonated bombs beneath the city, Overwatch tried to stop them, but just added to the destruction. _

_ They really did try to stop them from setting the bombs off, but the leaders weren’t reasonable, So Overwatch gave them an ultimatum. If they set the bombs off, killing a good sector of the people, Overwatch would make sure the leaders didn’t live through it either. This started a chain reaction that killed everyone, and ultimately Overwatch got the blame, even though they hid it well.  _

_ So here Jesse was in the festering destruction of Atlas, burning papers that probably could have saved the people. He’d been with overwatch for 3 years now, and this was the first time Jesse truly felt something during a mission. He was saddened at the thought that there were no survivors, and even more saddened that if there was, they wouldn’t survive. _

_ He was walking back to where he was supposed to meet the rest of his team, but he had gotten turned around. “Gabe? Gabe can you hear me?” Jesse asks into his comm. There was no reply except static. “Dammit..” he mutters, continuing to walk through the festering ruin. Jesse kept his eyes forward, because if he didn’t he’d see stony bodies of the innocent men, women, and children that died with the city.  _

_ He made his way to what he could only assume is the edge of the city. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him but he saw a small figure sitting on the ground. This wasn’t a corpse from what he could see. He walks up behind the small figure, a hand hovering over his gun, and he hears muttering, nonsensical muttering.  _

_ He places a gentle hand on her shoulder as he kneels down and the small figure, which he now realizes is a small girl. She flinches and stumbles back. Jesse looks at her concerned, holding both hands out in a gesture of peace. “Hey sugar, Jesse’s not gonna hurt ya alright?” _

_ \---------------------- _

_ Jesse sat in a white room, in a chair watching a young girl sleep. It’d take hours for Jesse to convince his team they should even let her live, but he did, and after he made it his responsibility to make sure she kept on living.  _

_ The doctor said her lungs were infected, much like the other people in Atlas. They couldn’t do a lung transplant because of the chemicals, it would just infect the ‘clean’ lungs. So Jesse made a few calls, cause goddammit he was trying to do the right thing. _

_ The doctors were willing to work with him, and by him they meant overwatch. They were able to grab Sana injections, and would administer them to the girl until they had a way to fix her lungs permanently. _

_ The girl stirs, and Jesse stands up. Her dual tone eyes blink a few times before she realizes where she is. “Hey darling, it's all gonna be okay, I promise.” He says softly sitting on the edge of her bed. _

_ \---------------------- _

_ Jesse paces back and forth in an office. He was 23 now, and currently in a heated argument about custody.  _

_ “I’m saying she isn’t safe where you’re sending her, and that maybe she’d be safest with me.” Jesse says looking to a desk where a stern looking woman, and his commanding officers sat. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison look at eachother, and the latter sighs.  _

_ “Jesse, I know you wanna make sure she’s safe, and I understand that, but you got a job to do, and we can’t have you risking that for someone who quite frankly shouldn’t have lived, you should have done your job, but we let it slide because she’s a child.” Jack says calmly, running a hand through his hair.  _

_ “I understand that, but -” Jesse is cut off. _

_ “But nothing Jesse, I’m saying this now, as a direct order. Cut off contact, she’s a ward of the state now, she’ll be fine. Its distracting you too much” Gabe says sternly. Jesse looks heartbroken, he can’t think of anything to say. _

_ “Yes Sir.” _

_ \---------------------- _

_ Jesse Mcree was 29 when he sat in the ruins of Atlas, waiting for the runaway Bird to come home to roost. He sat in what he had to be her childhood home. He’d been told to cut off contact, but he always kept an eye and ear out for the girl.  _

_ Speaking of.  _ _ “ Darlin’ you shouldn’t be trespassing on government property, I hear it's illegal.” Jesse says, Jay’s eyes widening as she sees him. Jesse can see her hands clench, he can tell she didn’t want to see him, but he wanted to see her, make sure she was safe. He’d heard stories through the grapevine of what had been going on. “Now I know that you aren’t supposed to be here sugar, and I definitely know that you’ve run away from your last three families, so why don’t we have a talk about that?” _

_ “ Overwatch is gone, why don’t we talk about that Jesse?” The girl sneers, her voice dripping with venom. Jesse can’t help but sigh. She looked like she was hurting, but he didn’t have the words. _

_ “So it is, doesn’t mean I still can't look out for ya” He says softly, giving a smile to the girl. She glares. Her dual toned eyes looking right into his soul, and those eyes held so much anger. _

_ “Looking out for me? That’s what you call this? Sending me to one asshole to another, keeping me locked in some sad state between dying and just not quite living!” Her voice rises, the anger in her chest spilling out. “I have been sent away time and time again and I am sick of it! I am so sick of living! If you cared you wouldn’t be stopping me!” Her nails were embedded in her palm as drops of blood fell to the floor, her breathing heavy, the girl takes a breath. “Overwatch took everything from me, and that includes you Jesse Mccree.”  _

_ Jesse could feel his heart breaking. He musters up a smile because it's all he could do. _

_ “ Jay, I know the anger you’re feeling, I’ve felt it at one point too. Ya need to calm down and let’s talk this ou-” Mccree was interrupted suddenly by a slap to the face. He felt wet blood from the palm of the hand, and looks up to see an even more upset Jay. He probably deserved that. _

_ “You have no idea who I am, or what I’ve been through, so stop acting like you give a fuck, and mark my words, one day I’ll end it all.” She yells, before running off back into the rubble. Jesse sighs. He tried. He really did. He wanted her to be safe, but how can he help someone, who didn’t want anything to do with him? _

_ \---------------------- _

_ “We found her.” Jack says, looking over a computer monitor. “Talon let her go, she’s back home, we can take her down now.” _

_ “Hold your horses Jack, we don’t wanna take her down.” Jesse says, panic starting to flow through his veins. “We aren’t gonna kill her Jack, just talk, I can talk to her. I’m sure she’s innocent in all this, being forced ya know?” _

_ “She was working with them, and was sighted on another occasion, and looking at her record, has done a lot more than you think.” _

_ “ Still, we ain’t killing her Jack.” _

_ “Just capturing. Then we can get all the information we need.” _

_ “Alright, let's set a trap then.” Jesse sighs internally. He was finally gonna see his little Bird again. For better or for worse. _

_ \---------------------- _

These were the thoughts and memories that floated through Jesse Mccree’s head as he left Jay in her cell. He was 37 now, and he had a feeling this was not going to go well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of Ra//or Bl//des and what could be percived as S//lf H//arm by some.

“I don’t like doctors.” Jay states as she was being escorted in handcuffs to Angela Ziegler’s office.

“I frankly don’t give a shit.” Hanzo replies, as he was the one escorting the small girl.

Jay felt humiliated to be frank. She was being dragged around in handcuffs, and couldn’t even wear her damn jacket. They’d taken most of her clothes because they were covered in blood, or might’ve had tracking devices on them, so now Jay was wearing her overwatch approved tank top and shorts. No shoes. No jacket. Freezing cold. They’d even taken her stolen gloves and hat. “This is stupid, why should you care if I’m healthy or not?”

“Believe me when I say I don’t know. I voted we should let you die in the cell.”

“Still mad about me stabbing you and stealing your girlfriend? She’s fine by the way, in case you were wondering. I haven’t seen her in a hot minute, but she had all her limbs last time I checked.”

“ S-she’s not my girlfriend...don’t...be quiet!” Hanzo says, obviously flushed, as he stops in front of a door, regaining his composure. “Dr. Zieglar is waiting inside, I’ll be in there to make sure you don’t try any shit, and Zenyatta will be joining us later.”

“I don’t care.” Jay would have crossed her arms, but they were handcuffed behind their back. 

Hanzo opens the door, and only slightly shoves Jay inside. It was a clean white room, and it smelled like hospital. Jay was not happy.

“Ah Miss Blackwell, please come sit down.”Angela says gesturing to an exam table, as Hanzo enters behind Jay.

Jay complies, only because she was outnumbered currently. Hanzo sits in a chair across the room, watching Jay’s every movement.

“So the last medical record I could find for you was for Jaylyn Ravenwood, almost 10 years ago. That is you, yes?”

“Yeah.” Jays states flatly.

“So you haven’t seen a doctor since then?”

“Creepy bitch tried to give me a checkup a few weeks back, ended up giving myself a shot of something, don’t know what. Hopefully it was just a tetanus booster or some shit”

“That's- okay, I’m guessing you’re talking about Dr. O’Deorain right?” Angela asks, concerned.

“Yeah, crazy lady, red hair.”

“Alright. Alright, I’ve compiled your data, from all the files I could find, including my own from 16, maybe 17 years ago after the Atlas incident.”

“You mean the massacre.”

Angela pauses. “Whatever you want to call it, yes let's go with the massacre.”

“Fantastic.”

“ So your lungs are infected, correct? From the chemical production in Atlas?”

“No shit sherlock.” Jay says, this was boring, and she already knew this already.

“How have you gotten sana into your system since your last doctor’s visit? There's no record of you filling, or picking up a prescription?” Angela ignores Jay’s remarks. She’s dealt with Jay’s type before, and she knew that she just had to ignore it till they had a breakthrough.

“This feels more like an interrogation, but I stole a shit ton, and started taking it in gas form, it stretched out how long I could use it for, if I just used the shots I’d probably be dead by now, I’m basically running on fumes. Currently because of your team's meddling I probably have about 4-5 days left to live” Jay explains. “And before you ask, the yellow veins and shit are a side effect.”

“Noted,” Angela types a few things into her computer, a concerned look crossing her face, Hanzo continues to watch Jay’s movements, which wasn’t much. Jay was mostly focusing on their breathing, trying not to let any semblance of emotion escape. “Can you tell me about these last 10 years? Your general health and all that?”

“I’m dying, very slowly. It sucks.” Jay starts. “But besides that, being a homeless assassin really doesn’t impact my health that much,” She says dryly.

“That's not helpful, what kind of injuries have you sustained? Anything major?”

“About a month or two ago I was shot in the leg by an asshole with a bow and arrow.” Jay says, glaring at Hanzo. “Besides from that I’ve been stabbed a few times, shot, normal shit.” Jay shrugs. “I’m still here. Surprisingly enough.”

Internally Angela was only panicking slightly. She couldn’t help but feel bad for the young woman before her. “Alright, next question. There seems to be evidence of chemical burns against your scalp, and the back of your neck, and around your hairline can you tell me what happened there?”

“Asshole got pissed at me when I was like 14 or 15, tried to dunk my head in some chemical shit in his garage. He succeeded”

Hanzo’s eyes widen, as do Angela’s. “Noted..” she says, typing something else into her computer.

“Are we done? I think we hit all the prolific bits, shitty lungs, shitty families, and a violent life.”

“Almost, I just have a few more questions, and then we’ll go on to your mental examination.”

Jay sighs. “Fine.”

“Jay, some of these questions might be a bit personal, would you rather Hanzo not be here?” Angela asks, looking at the other woman kindly.

“They haven’t been personal already? He can stay. I don’t care.” Jay rolls their eyes.

“Okay. What's your sexual history?”

Jay chokes on her breath. “Excuse me?”

“I just want to make sure you’re healthy, it's all very standard.” Angela explains, looking over to Hanzo, who kinda wished he had left.

“I can assure you, I have and never will be pregnant,” Jay states. “And my sexual history is very few and far between, and nothing in the last two years, maybe more”

“Alright, are you on any type of birth control?” Angela asks, Hanzo is looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

“Lesbianism.” Jay looks straight ahead at Angela, unblinking.

“That-that would do it. Yes.”

“So glad.”

“Well, that would be everything, Zenyatta will be here any moment for your mental evaluation, which again, if you don’t want people in here, or want to call anyone specific in-”

“Look I don’t have much of a choice here, and I get you're trying to be nice and all, but stop. Just stop okay?” Jay cuts Angela off. Hanzo looks as if he’s about to say something, but Angela shoots him a look.

A knock on the door draws everyone out of an awkward silence a few moments later. “Peace and blessing be upon you, Zeyatta has arrived.” A floating Omnic, whom Jay could only assume was Zeyatta appears in the doorway, and floats into Angela’s office.

“Hello Zenyatta, thank you for joining us,” Angela says with a soft smile. Hanzo just gives a nod in the Omnic’s general direction. “This is Jaylyn Blackwell, our detainee, for lack of a better term.”

“Kidnapping victim, prisoner, detainee, they’re all the same thing if you think about it.” Jay says lowly, slight anger seething in her chest.

“I have heard much about you,” Zenyatta says, his voice calm, and pleasant to Jay’s ears. “I sense within you a rage that consumes you, much like a rage I’ve seen before.”

“A rage? Oh really? I had no clue.” Jay responds. “It's almost like I was screwed over, a lot.”

“In anger you only defeat yourself.” Zenyatta says. “I’m sure Hanzo could teach you about that.” This earns a glare from Hanzo, who was still watching Jay’s every move.

“I’d love to hear that story, but frankly I don’t care.”

Angela clears her throat. “I’ll read off the questions, and Zenyatta you’ll take notes?”

“That is my understanding, yes.” Zenyatta replies.

“Ask away.” Jays says, reminding the room that she was in fact still there against her will.

“Do you have something you could describe as a ‘support system’?” Angela asks, looking at her computer.

“No, next question.”

“Alright, Could you tell me about any times over the past few months that you’ve been bothered by low feelings, stress, or sadness?”

“Lets just say constantly, can we just agree this is stupid and that I’m obviously fucked up in the head, so you can stop asking me questions I’d rather not answer.”

Angela looks to Zenyatta for guidance. “We can’t force change,and I sense chaos within you, so go in peace.” Zenyatta says. Angela nods.

“Alright Hanzo you can take her back to holding, take care Jaylyn.” She says before starting to talk in hushed tones with Zenyatta, occasionally typing something on her computer.

“Lets go.” Hanzo says gruffly, picking Jay up by an arm.

“I can stand myself, thank you very much.” Jay spits back, pulling out of Hanzo’s grasp.

Hanzo grumbles, and escorts Jay back to her cell, both silent on the journey back. As they got closer to the holding cell, Jay shivered. It seemed colder down here than Angela’s office. She frowns, just a few more days and she wouldn’t be cold anymore, she wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

“Alright. Here we are.” Hanzo says, the force field-like wall coming down, Jay enters without a fight. Her chest heavy. Hanzo undos the handcuffs, and the wall reappears, leaving Hanzo on the other side. “Out of smart ass comments?”

“Yeah. Used ‘em all up on the doctor, sorry.” Jay says, sitting down on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

“What a shame.” he retorts sarcastically, before walking away without a word. 

“What no guard?” Jay yells out to no one. Made sense to her. She didn’t have a way to escape anyways. She was going to die here, and she just had to accept that. She didn’t have control anymore. It was the whole reason she ran away as a kid. She didn’t like not having control of her own life, and now control seemed so far away. 

Out of the corner of her eye Jay notices something that was not in her cell. Atop the cot Overwatch had so graciously allowed her, was a brown lump. Jay stands and inspects the brown lump, and it was in fact her jacket.

Her jacket, which was worn and holy, but warm and comforting. It was thrown onto the cot, and upon closer inspection it looked like someone had sewn up a few of the bigger holes, and fixed it to the best of their ability. Jay had a suspicion of who it might have been.

That sent a whole wave of emotion through Jay. She didn’t know what to think anymore. She used to not fear death, in fact she embraced it. Now though, she felt that she couldn’t die, not yet. She sinks back down to the ground, clutching the jacket close, a few tears she didn’t know she had fall down her face.

“AM I a bad person? Am I a bad person for wanting to live?” She yells out to the empty cells. “AM I wrong for wanting control!?” raw anguish escapes her throat as she starts to sob, the weight of her life finally crashing down upon her. Her fingers find their way to the inside of her jacket sleeve, and she hopes that what was there before, was still there. 

Her fingers trace along the seams until she feels something sharp on her fingertips. She pulls her hand out of sleeve, blood on two of her fingers, and a small razorblade now in her hand. How Overwatch missed it, Jay had no clue, but she had some semblance of control now. “I am not that girl anymore.” she says to herself. “I’m not scared of an asshole with some chemicals, I’m not scared of consequences...I’m in control..I’m-” she keeps muttering to herself through sobs and blurry vision.

Jay looks at the razorblade in her hand. She could hide it, stab the next person who tried to get her, but she was outnumbered. She considers the blade, before bringing it up to her head, grabbing a fistful of dead green hair, and slicing it off as close to her head she can get. “I’m in control, I..I..” she lets out another sob as she continues to slice off her hair, making it as short as she can. Her hands were bleeding heavily from clenching the blade, and the blade hitting her hand once it made it through the hair. 

Jay doesn’t know how long it took for her through all her hair, it felt like hours but that could be from the sobs that raked through her chest minute after minute. AFter all that time however long it may have been, Jay now sat in a pool of her own blood, and hair. Her hands shaking . It was okay. She was in control now. 

Jay fell asleep in the mess of hair and blood, her jacket wrapped around her like a blanket, her bloody hands resting on her lap, and tear stains on her face. What she didn’t see was the concerned face of a cowboy, sitting across the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Jay woke up warm. Considering the circumstances, she automatically assumed she was dead. She was not dead, but she was wrapped in a thick blanket, ontop the cot in her cell. Her chest hurt as she sat up, her jacket falling from where it was situated atop her lap, and the blanket. She didn’t know the time, or how long she slept, but she did know that she didn’t fall asleep on the cot.

She sits up, a burning sensation filling her chest as she lets out a rasping cough. As she brings her arm up she notices that her hands were wrapped tightly in bandages, and they hurt like hell. Her sleepy brain could barely concentrate on what was going on before memories of the previous day played over in her head. She brings a bandaged head up to the back of her head, where very little hair remained.

“Fuck.” that was the only word that she could use to describe what she was feeling right now. The emotions of the previous day's breakdown filled her mind. She really lost it, she was supposed to be controlled in her emotions. No one was supposed to know how weak she was.

Jay takes a deep breath. It was going to be okay. Maybe she could play the emotion card to get out. Fake a breakdown, get someone to check on her before bolton out. The only problem with that was she didn’t have an idea of the layout, besides what she’d seen on blueprints prior, and she was outnumbered. Still. 

“Hey darlin’ glad you see you work up, you were bleeding a lot for some cut up hands.” a voice says from outside the cell. It didn’t take a genius to know who the voice belonged to. 

“Musta cut some veins or something, I’m not a doctor Jesse” Jay replies, scowling as she swings her legs over to the side of the cot so she can stand. She slowly picks up her jacket from the floor, and pulls it on, crossing her arms as she walks up to the clear force field separating her from the cowboy.

“I know that sugar, you hate doctors.”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t hate myself.” She holds her bandaged hands up against the force field, surprisingly enough it doesn’t shock her, it just feels cold, like glass.

Jesse sighs. “Jay, why can’t you understand I want to help you?”

“Why can’t you understand I hate you, and the people you work for?” she says sharply, dropping her hands, and sticking them in her pockets. She coughs harshly, and can taste blood in her mouth. 

“You alright?” Jesse asks, kindly, even though the girl had just said she hated him. 

“No.”

“Anything I can do to help?” He offers, still standing right in front of the cell.

“Unless you have a sana shot in your pocket, or a miracle cure. No there is not.”

“Then I think I can help darlin’,” Jesse says, pulling out a small vial of yellow liquid, with a needle cap attached. “We don’t want you to die, I don’t want you to die, so do you want help?”

Jay lets out another hacking cough, drop of blood hitting the floor. “I have a few more days.”

“Jay, sweetheart, your body obviously isn’t taking well to the shot, and I think you have a little less time than you anticipated. So does Angela, which is one of the reasons I’m here.” He holds out the shot, like a peace offering.

“Fine. Only because I want to die on my own terms.” Jay says.

“Okay. Please don’t attack me, or three agents watching the cameras will come down here and subdue you.” Jesse says, as he drops the forcefield, and steps into the cell, the forcefield rises as he fully enters.

“Fantastic.” Jays says stepping back, and sitting down on the cot. “I’m guessing you played first aide?” she gestures to her hands and the blanket. 

“Yeah, I would have intervened earlier, hell I wanted to, but you were pretty...dangerous, we didn’t need anyone getting hurt, or more hurt than they already were.” he says, prepping the needle with an alcohol pad. “I need you to take your jacket off, so I can administer this into your arm.”

“I can do it.” Jay insists, tensing up, pulling her jacket tightly around her.

“I have orders, you’re technically dangerous.”

“Jesse please.” She’s really tense and has moved away from Jesse so she’s against the wall. Her chest was burning, but on top of that she felt as if she was suffocating.

Jesse frowns. “I’m not going to hurt you Jaylyn. I promise I’ll never hurt you.”

She gives a small nod, clutching herself tightly. “A lie, but I’d rather not die today.” She coughs again, this one sending a burning sensation through her body. She pulls her jacket off once the coughing stops, still in her Overwatch approved tank top, although now stained with dried blood.

Jesse takes the alcohol pad and cleans the area where he was going to stick the shot. Jay’s skin was pale and sickly looking, with yellow veins running up and down her arms. Scars of various shapes and sizes also fill her arms, and it makes Jesse sad. Sad he couldn’t have done more,sad that everything had led to this. Everytime his skin touched hers, she flinched, and that just added to Jesse’s emotions.

“Just do it…” Jay says in a small voice, not being able to muster up some asshole comment.

“Alrighty. Stay still.” Jesse says, plunging the needle into her armm, causing her to flinch. After a few moments he draws it out, now empty. “See that wasn’t so bad.” he pulls a bandaid out of his pocket, it had smiley faces on it.

Jay doesn’t say anything, she was pale, and shaking, looking straight ahead at an empty wall.

“Jay? Jaylyn you okay sweetheart?” Jesse reaches a hand out and touches her arm lightly. SHe violently flinches.

“Do-Don’t touch me..please...please do-don’t ….”she stutters out, a look of fear falling on her face, flashbacks of white rooms, and doctors shrouded in shadow filling her mind. Visions of rough hands, yelling, and people who were convinced it was all in her head. A part of her past she never told anyone about, a part so hidden, that she barely remembered.

_ “She’s unstable, she needs to be locked up!” a rough voice yells, hands pulling a 17 year oldJay away from the wall she was up against, hands up in the air. The hands pull on long green hair, and the band of her gasmask.  _

_ “Let go of me! Let go!” Jay fights back against the hands grabbing her, but more seem to pull at her, trying to pull her into a dark car.  _

_ “You’re coming with us.” the voice yells into her ear. The hands continue to pull.  _

_ “Hell no.” she struggles, but she feels a sharp pain in her neck. The world starting to go blurry. _

_ “You’re coming with us kid, you aren’t safe, for anyone to be around, including yourself.” _

_ Jay slumps down as she’s dragged away. Unconscious. _

“Jaylyn? Jay?” Mccree says again, trying to get Jay to focus again. She looks over to him fear in her eyes.

“I-” she doesn’t know what to say.

“Its okay..its okay.” Jesse assures her, he doesn’t touch her though.

“Can you stay?” She asks quietly after a few moments of silence. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Yeah sugar, I can stay.”

“This doesn’t mean I like you. I still want to see you six feet under..I just-”

“You don’t gotta explain yourself to me. Its okay Jay”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little look int the mind of our protag. Leave a comment of what you want to see and any questions you might have!

_ Entry 1- _

_ Fucking hell. Like seriously fuck life. Apparently it’s good for my fucking health to journal my feelings and shit. So here I am. Apparently overwatch cares about my mental health. Big fucking whoop. _

_ My name is Jaylyn, I hate my full fucking name so I get called Jay. Which is unforunate because its a fucking bird. I suppose it’s my fault for picking that as my super secret assassin/vigilante name. SO fuck me I guess. _

_ My emotions. Huh. Hate. Hate’s an easy emotion for me. That and anger. Those are pretty all consuming in much of what I do. Is that healthy. Sure why not. It drives me. And without that drive… _

_ Fuck it. Without that drive I’d be fucking dead. I’d be dead in a ditch somewhere because I have shitty lungs, and probably tried to hitchhike with a murderer. Or one of my many failed guardians killed me. Huh. kinda thankful I’m such an asshole. _

_ AM I sorry? HELL no. Yeah I killed people, kidnapped folk, stole probably classified information. But the people were all shitty, and the information shouldn’t have been classified in the first place. SO whoever's reading this. No, I don’t feel bad. Fuck you. _

_ ‘But Jaylyn what about your little fucking breakdown where you cut off all your hair????’ That was a bad day. No comment.  _

_ So yeah. I’m assuming someones gonna read this shit, so you ain’t getting shit outta me. _

  
  


_ Entry 2- _

_ We’re back and gayer than ever folks. Welcome to the shitshow. Apparently one fucking entry isn’t enough and the green ninja fuck is watching me write this right now on direct orders from the floating robot dude. _

_ Uhh so. I’m fine. Living my best prisoner life. They let me take a shower. That was cool. Forgot I had no fucking hair, but that was my fault. I’ve come up with some plans to escape and at least kill the cowboy, but they’re all shitty and banking on I can get a hold of a weapon, cause physically I look and have the strength of like a 14 year old boy. I should mention I’m like 25 and a woman. Probably. _

_ I dunno if it's trauma, but calling myself a woman is funky. I dunno it fucks with my head.  _

_ I’ve never really vocalized any of this. Or written? It down. Fun. Feelings and shit are fun. _

_ Honestly if I don’t get out, I’ll probably just like refuse medication and die. I don’t want to be stuck here longer than I have to. I don’t want them to use me. _

_ Is that a fear of mine? Being used? Yeah probably. _

_ This is just turning into me psychoanalyzing myself isn’t it? Fuck that. _

  
  


_ Entry 3- _

_ My hands are healing. They don’t shake as much anymore. I cut them up pretty well. Oops _

_ Not my fault I’m a fucking mess. _

_ Partially my fault. _

_ I don’t know. I really don’t. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Can I plead insanity if they bring me up against court? Are they gonna bring me to court? I mean. Technically I’m a criminal right? _

_ Bastard cowboy is giving me the side eye while I write. I’m under almost constant supervision now after the razor stunt. _

_ Maybe I can drown him in the showers. _

_ Besides the point.  _

_ I think I can plead insanity. The doctors...there...they..they called me insane. That counts right? _

_ I try not to remember there. To be honest I don’t remember most of it. It's like a big hole right in the middle of the important shit. _

_ I hated Jesse so much at that point, but I do remember hoping, praying even he’d come save me from that place. He never came. No one did.  _

_ It hurts to try and remember. I guess I’ll stop. _

  
  


_ Entry 4- _

_ Unfortunately I’m still here. And still being forced to write this stupid shit. I’ve made some new ‘friends’ with some of my guards. And by friends I mean they’re all fucking annoying. _

_ There's the bitch known as Hanzo, The green ninja, Jesse (the epitome of everything I hate), old fucker, female old fucker and her daughter, symmetry, British chick, and more I could care less about. _

_ Talon was shitty but at least they weren’t trying to better me. _

_ I miss Sombra. As dumb as that sounds. She treated me like any other person. SHe was kind to me without trying to get something out of it. She stayed with me. She never left me. Which is a first in my life.  _

_ I don’t know how I feel about her. _

_ I don’t know a lot of things. A lot of emotions are mysteries to me. _

_ Fuck I think floaty dude is getting in my head. _

__

_ Damn.  _

_ OH they gave me sweat pants! I’m no longer in shorts! Fuck yeah! _

_ Still in a cell, but with pants now, so that's a win for me! That's like the first win for me. _

_ So yeah. Still here. Gonna get interrogated soon. That’ll be fun. _

_ Fuck y’all _

  
  


_ Entry 5- _

_ I miss her. _

  
  
  


_ Entry 6- _

_ My mouth tastes like blood. All the time. Whatever they’re putting in my system. It's not Sana. I’m being poisoned. Slowly. I can’t trust doctors. _

_ Never could. _

_ I’m not playing their games anymore.  _

_ This is Jaylyn Blackwell, saying FUCK YOU. _


	21. Chapter 21

Jesse held a notebook in his hand, eyes scanning over scratchy penmanship. He sat outside Jay’s cell as she slept. He’d taken to sitting there while she slept out of worry that she might hurt herself again. He’s found that she didn’t like him hanging around, which was valid after all that happened. She also only allowed him to medicate her, which was surprising.

His heart felt heavy. They were medicating her and keeping her healthy and alive to the best of their abilities, but it was difficult. They’d lured Jay in with the lie of sana left in Atlas, but it was that, a lie. Any sana left in the world was either very well hidden, or in Jay’s own stache. So Angela and some others tried to make a substitute, but Jesse could tell it wasn’t the same. All he wanted to do was help, heal the damage he knew he helped cause, but life was more complicated than that.

He flipped through the journal, Jay’s words filling his head. There was so much anger and resentment in her words, and it was warranted given everything. Jesse had kept up with her life the best he could, and it hurt everytime he read what horrors his little bird had faced. He wished more than anything to go back in time, and defy orders, he had done it before, why didn’t he do it then?

The way Jay talked about herself (theirself?) it was like they didn’t know who they were anymore, and to be honest, neither did Jesse. Jesse hoped the little girl he once knew was still in there, and it wasn’t just the broken young adult he saw before him.

Something that fascinated him was when she talked about Sombra. He had seen them together, Jay gave up everything, including her freedom for Sombra. That was new, from everything Jesse had seen over the years, Jay wouldn’t let anyone in, for any reason. So what made the Talon hacker any different?

The other thing tugging in the back of Jesse’s mind was the mention of doctors, and insanity. Jesse knew there was a hole in Jaylyn’s story, but what happened in those years? It was obvious it wasn’t good, then again had anything been good in Jay’s recent years?

Frantic mumbling draws Jesse out of his thoughts. Jay was tossing and turning on the cot in their cell. The muttering was becoming louder, and more defined.

“Please..let me go...please..I’ll be good, I promise..” she says with a cry. “I’ll be good, just let me go. Jesse? Jesse help please..don’t leave me again, I’m sorry please come back..I’ll be good this time I promise..I don’t want to die here...come back!” Jay was screaming this time, and Jesse knew he couldn’t let this go on, he wasn’t going to step back and watch anymore.

Jesse lowers the force field and enters Jay’s cell, bringing it back up behind him as Jay screams. “Darlin’, Jay, honey please wake up, it's just a dream.” he says softly, sitting down on the edge of the cot. He puts his hands lightly over Jay’s, as she was trying to scratch at her skin.

Jay shoots up, not crying, but full of fear in her eyes. She looks around, as if she couldn’t tell what was real. Her breathing was heavy, and Jesse removes his hands so not to incite any more panic. “It’s okay Jay...you’re safe.” he assures her, pulling off his poncho, and wrapping it around her.

It takes Jay a few minutes to realize where she was, and what was real, her posture changes, anger back in her eyes instead of fear (although it still lingered). “Why are you here?” she asks, her voice dropping. She hadn’t even realized the ‘blanket’ draped around her was his poncho.

“You were tossin’ and turnin’ and you were screaming and I wanted to make sure you were alright little bird.”

“I’m fine...it was just a nightmare, they happen.”

“You were screamin’ for me.”

“Slander and lies. The only time I dream about you is when I dream about killing you.”

“I don’t think that's true, but whatever you say Jay.” he smiles sadly. “I’ll take my leave now, sleep well little bird.” he exits the cell, watching Jay resituate herself, still wrapped in Jesse’s poncho. 

Jesse makes his way back to his own room, knowing she wouldn’t fall back asleep till he was gone. He had a new mission now. Find out what happened to Jaylyn in that strange empty period of her life, and make sure they could never hurt her again.

  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

_ What follows is the transcript of the Interrogation of Jaylyn “Bird” Blackwell, as conducted by Hanzo Shimada per his request. _

Hanzo: So you understand why you’re here today?

Jay: Because I was kidnapped?

Hanzo: I meant in the room now.

Jay: Because you’re a psycho bitch.

Hanzo: Because you’re being interrogated.

Jay: No shit sherlock, I’m not fucking stupid.

Hanzo: *audible sigh* I’m going to ask you some questions now.

Jay: Ask away asshole, I might give you answers.

Hanzo: If you don’t give me answers we might have some problems.

Jay: What are you gonna do? Kill me? Good luck with that.

Hanzo: …. First Question.

Jay: wow no foreplay? Huh.

Hanzo: What's your full name?

Jay: Really? You should know this, take notes shithead. 

Hanzo: Just answer the damn question.

Jay: Jaylyn Bastard Blackwell

Hanzo: Bastard is not your legal middle name.

Jay: It should be. 

Hanzo: Ugh next question. How old are you?

Jay: 24 or or 25..not really sure.

Hanzo: I thought you were younger...considering how you act.

Jay: Not my fault I look like a 14 year old boy.

Hanzo: Right. Okay. You are highly difficult to work with.

Jay: I could say the same to you buddy boy.

Hanzo: DO you take anything seriously?

Jay: Fucking your mom was pretty serious to me

Hanzo: *Long audible sigh* I hate you. So much.

Jay: You should. I’m not a very good person.

Hanzo: Obviously. There's over 100 deaths attributed to you.

Jay: yeah, well they all deserved it, selfish pricks.

Hanzo: Thats not a justifiable cause for murder

Jay: Says you who murdered his brother

Hanzo: Shut up. SHut the fuck up.

Jay: Oh did I push a button? What are you gonna do, cry?

Hanzo: Shut your mouth before you regret it.

Jay: You can’t hurt me, you’re a good guy remember?

Hanzo: I said. Shut up.   
  
Jay: Did you just fucking slap me?? I’m suing for I dunno..something!

Hanzo: Answer my questions and it won’t happen again.

Jay: Hell no I invoke my right to stay silent.

Hanzo: You can’t..do that?

Jay:....

Hanzo: I-I give up. I’ll have Jesse come interrogate you..since you two are just so close.

Jay: ….   
  
Hanzo: I- Yeah.

_ It is at this time that Hanzo left, leaving Jay alone in the interrogation room, and we did not transcribe after this.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Hanzo storms his way into Jesse’s room, the cowboy asleep, splayed out in his bed. Hanzo pulls the blanket off of the cowboy. “Jesse!”

Jesse rolls over and his eyes blink open. “What is it? I’m sleepin’ here...I was guardian’ the Bird all night..”

“That's my issue, I need you to interrogate her, because she just apparently invoked her right to stay silent? She wouldn’t answer a single question of mine.”

“I think Jay uses they/them pronouns now Hanzo...I should actually check that..” Jesse mumble. “As for interrogating them, I can try...You just gotta keep it chill..I’ll just talk to ‘em in their cell.”

“What do you see in her-them?”

“I failed ‘em once Hanzo..I ain’t gonna do it again. You gotta get that.”

“Perhaps.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
